Torture Can Bring Happiness
by Smartie6
Summary: Missing moments fic from DH. After Malfoy Manor at Shell Cottage. First attempt at this so kind words please. :


**Torture Can Bring Happiness**

**Disclaimer: "I would like to thank everyone for this brillant award for Best Author Ever", ohhh wait I'm not J.K. Rowling, so that means I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not awsome like her**

As soon as his feet touched solid ground, Ron began to run as fast as he could toward the house. Trying not to shake Hermione too much, he held her tight to him. He could feel a faint heartbeat inside her small chest. Even though he was out of breath, he ran at full speed and burst through the door. Fleur, who was taking care of Luna and Dean, jumped when Ron burst in. Her eyes fell upon Hermione's feebly stirring body.

"Ron, take 'er and put 'er on zee couch, quickly!", Exclaimed Fleur. Ron did as he was told and gently put Hermione on the small sofa. She lay there motionless, but her chest was slightly rising and falling.

"Ron go and help with ze otherz, I will take care of 'er", Fleur said quickly. However Ron couldn't do it, he couldn't leave her again, not until he knew she was ok.

"No", said Ron, "I can't leave her, not now." Tears were starting to form in his eyes but he held them back. Fleur left to get something to help Hermione. While she was gone, Ron took Hermione's hand and held it gently. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it ever so slightly. He felt her soft skin touch his lips and something like an electric shock surged through his body. He couldn't hold them any longer, the tears he was holding back were now dripping down his dirt sodden face.

Fleur entered the room again holding an odd shaped bottle in one hand; her wand in the other. She uncorked the bottle, sat Hermione up with Ron's help and poured a dark purple liquid down her throat. Ron laided her back down and waited for some sort of reaction. Then her eyes opened and she saw a big pair of tear, soaked, blue eyes staring down at her.

"Oh Ron!" Gasped Hermione, she sat up as quickly as she could and wrapped him into a huge hug. Her head rested against his chest while she cried. He stroked her head, and leaned his cheek into her tangled, bushy hair. When the crying ceased, she looked at him in his eyes and said, "That was the scariest thing I have ever been through." New tears were forming in her soft brown eyes but she continued.

"I heard you, in the basement screaming my name", she said through sniffles. "Thats how I got through it, ...I thought about you." Ron just stared blankly at her not knowing what to say or do. He could tell she was feeling quite dumb for saying all this because her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her lap. She laied back down and closed her eyes shut tight.

Without thinking what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. She reacted shocked at first, not moving a muscle but then pushed back with equal force. It was a long and passionate kiss, built up by years of hidden feelings, jealousy and misunderstandings; and only broken when Fleur cleared her throat. They both broke apart, just staring at each other.

"I theenk Ron you should go and check on 'arry," said Fleur. Ron looked back at Hermione with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Go," she said "Harry needs you too, I'll try and come out in a bit."

Ron kissed her hand, nodded and turned to leave. Hermione gave a long sigh and setted back down again. Her head hurt terribly, but she knew things would get better, much better. She sat up, trying not to fall over. Fleur helped her up and gave her a dressing coat to cover herself with. Hermione was helped out by Luna, who was followed by Bill and Fleur. They headed toward the spot where Harry, Dean and Ron were already huddled around. She felt very unsteady on her feet as she approached Dobby's newly found grave. She stood next to Ron, who saw her pearl white face and put his arm around her. They spoke their words of peace to Dobby and headed back up toward Shell Cottage.

The End. R.I.P. Dobby "A Free Elf"

**Thank You to all who read, sorry it was so crappy xD**

**and a HUGE THANK YOU! to my bestie GreekChic who was my beta :D**

**Reviews? Constructive Cristisism? Nice Things?**


End file.
